Don't leave again
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: What could have happened after the goodbye scene between Harm and Mac in Harm's office.


_**Don't Leave Again **_

Author: Stephjag aka Steph

Email: 

Website: 

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters; they are the propriety of CBS, Paramount Studios and they belong to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright infringement intended.

Classification: Vignette / Drama / Romance Harm and Mac

Rating: PG-13 (as always: just to be on the safe side)

Spoilers: "Nobody's Child", "Goodbyes"

Summary: What could have happened after the good-bye scene between Harm and Mac in Harm's office.

**Author's note**: Well this isn't much really – it is just something I thought of after having watched one of my favorite episodes of JAG "Nobody's Child" and thinking about its sequel, "Goodbyes." I guess just because we're almost in the show's tenth year, that doesn't mean we can't write any story set in a previous season g Seriously, the idea flashed through my mind at the end of one of the episodes and I thought I should write it down, and share it.

The thoughts of Mac in the end come from Richard Marx song "Right here waiting."

Many thanks to AeroGirl and Dae for beta-reading!

Feedback: Please, if you would like to express your enjoyment. If my work does not appeal to you for any reason, I have no problem with that, but please, no need to share that with me.

**1837 ZULU **

**JAG Headquarters **

**Falls Church, Virginia **

Harm was standing in the elevator, carrying a box containing all the belongings that had been on his desk and walls in his office, watching all of his friends looking back at him. His heart missed a beat. Admiral Chegwidden, Bud, Harriet, Mac, and Brumby were watching him leave their life without a word. He could see they were all sad except – of course – for Mic, who seemed to be happy with his departure. And right now he wished that the elevators would close soon because seeing his friends was making him feel really sad.

Finally the doors closed, and Harm leaned heavily against the wall and allowed a few tears to roll down his cheeks. Sure his was going to get back on sea duty again – he was going to be a fighter pilot again. He was going to get back the life that he actually never intended to leave, but he was going to miss JAG... To miss Mac. Harm closed his eyes; his thoughts were floating to a few moments ago in his office when he was saying good-bye to his partner.

_Harm was heading for his office, and when he was standing in the doorway he saw Mac sitting in his chair. He was smiling, his right hand resting on the top of the door before entering his office and closing the door._

"_Did you think you could sneak away without saying goodbye?" Mac said, turning the chair to face him._

_Approaching her, he answered, "Why goodbye and not good luck?"  
_

"_Didn't I say that to you when I was stupid enough to leave JAG?" Mac said, standing up.  
_

"_Yes, you did."  
_

"_You said you were happy for me."_

"_That's different. You were in love."_

"_And you're not?"  
_

"_What does love have to do with anything?" Mac said while silent tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Hey," Harm whispered, wiping the tears away softly. _

"_Want me to water your plants for you?"  
_

"_I don't have any plants," Harm said, laughing a bit.  
_

"_I have so much I want to say to you, I just can't find the words."  
_

"_I know," he said softly, taking her in his arms for a hug.  
  
"Damn you, why am I the only one crying?"_

_Harm didn't answer the question; he just held her, fighting his own tears._

The elevator doors opened again, and Harm opened his eyes slowly, walked out – his feet seem to feel like they were stuck into some kind of glue. He walked out of the building to the parking lot, and to his car. He was about to unlock his car when he heard someone call out his name. Harm turned around and couldn't help but smile slightly.

The voice that was calling him belonged to Mac. Harm set the box of furniture next to him on the ground, and waited a bit for Mac to approach. Mac stopped a few inches from him.

"Harm, wait..." she said, reaching for his hands and squeezing them. Harm gently squeezed them back.

"Why?"

Looking down at the ground, she answered his question. "Because... because... I can't let you go before telling you that..."

"That what, Mac?" he asked in a low voice.

Swallowing hard, Mac looked up at Harm. He was surprised to see a glimmer of unbelievable tenderness in her eyes. Harm also saw something else in her chocolate-brown eyes – something he didn't dare to believe, yet even so, he saw exactly what this other emotion that was shining in her eyes was.

"I... I... I'm in love with you," she breathed.

A silence followed and Mac felt suddenly uneasy. Maybe telling him her feelings for him wasn't such a good idea...

"Harm, please, say something." She looked at him with pleading eyes now.

Instead of answering with words, Harm bend down and pressed his lips against hers. At first the kiss was gentle, but it quickly became more passionate. They broke apart a little later and were forehead against forehead.

"I love you too," Harm whispered to her.

A smile lit up her face. Mac couldn't believe that they'd just kissed and that Harm loved her back. She felt a little guilty, though, because of Jordan. He saw the doubts reflecting through her eyes and gently cupped her face with his right hand.

"Mac, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"... but."

Harm looked intently at her before adding: "Mac, please don't worry – things are going to be great. Besides, if you're reluctant because of Jordan, you don't have to be. She left me. She's been reassigned in Spain."

"Why?" Mac couldn't help herself asking.

"She couldn't bear the fact that I want to be back on sea duty again. She said, she fell in love with me as a JAG lawyer, not with a fighter pilot, so she left .... Well, for me she quit – it would have never worked anyway..." His voice went lower.

Mac squeezed Harm's hand that was still cupping her face and looked lovingly at him.

"Harm... Jordan helped you through things and you loved her. I know you did. I saw you both," she said sadly.

"Mac, you don't have to..." he began.

"I know, but..."

Harm silenced her with a kiss. "Shhh, honey. One day I'll tell you everything about what my relationship with Jordan Parker really was, but right now I don't want to think of her," he said, a smile coming to his lips.

"Honey, huh?"

"Yeah, because that's what you taste like to me," Harm said, blushing a little.

"Oh, that's a good thing to know," Mac said, a glow of mischievousness in her eyes. She couldn't help smiling back at him. "Harm?"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize to you for what I told you a couple of days ago. You have the right to go back on flying duty – it's what you've always wanted to do. God has given you a second chance to do it. I'm not the one who will hold you back. I've seen the look in your eyes when you are in a cockpit and up there. You are free and happy and that's how I wanna see you, because I love you."

Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. She knew what he wanted and how he felt about flying. No matter what, she was there for him. And he loved her. He could leave for the USS Patrick Henry with a light heart now.

Harm knew that she would be there for him, and if things somehow went wrong on the carrier and he needed to get back on duty at JAG – or wanted to – he would never leave her again.

After one last kiss Harm got into his car and headed toward his future. Mac waved at him and thought:

_Go, Harm – I'll be right here waiting for you...Wherever you go. Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you._

---- The End ----_  
  
_

8


End file.
